Tainted Love
by Caisu
Summary: Marik's just got his hands on a nightclub! Now all he needs is the entertainment, that's where Malik comes in, but what will happen when Malik falls for one of his customers, or should that be when an old love returns? And is Marik beginning to fall for h
1. Chapter 1

Heyz! This is the second to last of my new ficcies for the moment. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

The music was blasting into the packed bar while light and dark blue lights swept over the area. Hundreds of people were there; this place was a definite hit! Marik stepped back from his place on the balcony, hidden in the shadows above the stage, he was really quite proud of this place, for it's first night under his management, it wasn't doing half bad. Though the number f people was probably down to the fact that people either didn't **know** the club was under new management, or didn't care and were thinking it was just going to be the same old club. However, Marik had other plans. The guards on the door had been instructed not to let anyone under the age of 18 in, but he knew it wouldn't stop a few people, but what did he care? It was still business. He'd hired two dancers on short notice, both girls, and was looking forward to their first performance. One was apparently new to the profession, while the other had apparently done this sort of work before. One of the two girls didn't even look old enough to be in here in the first place, but once again, what did he care.

Just as he was about to descend the steps down to the changing rooms to tell the two girls to hurry up, a head of platinum gold hair moving among the crowds caught his eye. He had only noticed this individual because of the strange likeness in their rare hair colour. It looked like he had four friends with him. Two with snowy white hair, one with ordinary blonde, and one with spiky, tri-colour locks.

Marik decided to go and talk to these four, after all, they might prove to be the perfect new additions to the black side of the way this club was going.

"Bakura! We have school tomorrow! We can't stay out 'til 2:30am again!"

So one of them was a bit wimpy, Marik could get over that.

"He's right Bakura, I need to get home to Yugi, you know he'll worry."

Ok, two wimps, and by the looks of things, one of the remaining two was dating the little worrywart. That left the one that had caught his eye in the first place, the one with the shiny platinum- blonde hair.

"Hey! You guys new here? I haven't seen you around before!" He called, moving up to the group.

"You know Seto'll get pissed if I stay out too long Bakura! I'm going with the others!"

That name made Marik pause for a few seconds. If this lot knew Seto Kaiba then they could get him in some serious trouble, especially with the things he had planned for asking his little look-alike. Yes, look-alike. Now he was closer, he could see how the other boy looked so much like him. Not just his hair, but he whole appearance. It was slightly scary to say the least.

"No, we're not new, not seen you before though!"

Marik felt a pair of hands snake around his waste and glanced down to see tanned arms covered with gold bangles, much like the ones he was wearing. He glanced back up at the group, and instantly spotted the boy that was missing.

"Hey Malik! You're gonna get yourself into trouble one of these days if you keep trying to hit on every guy in every club you go into!"

"I don't hit on **every** guy!" Came the indignant reply from behind him. Marik turned in the others grip and glanced at the other, but as soon as his wondering gaze met with the magical violet of the other's eyes, he was instantly hypnotized.

"What's your name? You're quite the looker you know!" Malik muttered in Marik's ear, catching the other slightly off-guard.

"Marik." Said person replied, pulling away from the other to get a better look at him. A firmly muscles chest was covered in skin tight, midnight purple leather, as were beautifully defined legs, his boots were made of the same. Gold earrings glinted underneath his hair, and several solid gold bands of different sizes circled his neck. The afore mentioned gold bangles finished his look.

"I'm Malik. So, are you new here? I don't think I've seen you in Domino before actually."

"We're going now Malik! You coming?"

The smaller of the two look-alike-blondes turned to his friends and smirked,

"Does it look like I'm coming? You guys go! I'll pull a sickie tomorrow if I'm to tired or hung over!"

"Alright, but Ishizo won't be happy! We're not covering up for you again Malik!"

"Yeah yeah, just go if you're going!" Malik said, a scowl beginning to crease his graceful face as he waved them off and turned back to Marik.

"I am new in town actually. Anyway, do you want a drink?"

"Alright." Malik said with a smile and a nod as he led them over to the bar.

"Hey!" Marik yelled after whistling to the bar tender.

"Two Lagoons, extra strength."

"Coming up!" The tender said, pouring several things into the glasses and handing them back.

"Who's paying?"

Marik dumped a pile of cash on the counter with a snarl and made a mental note to take the money out of this idiot's wages.

They took the drinks and made for one of the small tables dotted round the side of the club.

"Was what your mate said true?"

"Hmm? Oh, that, I just like a bit of fun! What's wrong with that? And before you ask, yes, I am gay."

Malik's eyes were traveling over the other's body, drinking him in, and feeling himself harden at the thought of being underneath this beauty. Hang on a sec! He was never uke! But this guy did look like he'd be good as seme, he looked the rough, wild type, just how Malik like it, and just what he hadn't had in a long while. He licked his lip subconsciously, his mind beginning to run riot with thoughts of what he wished for the rest of the night.

"I know what you mean. But do you really care who it is? As long as it's a lay?" Marik questioned, determined to have the other in his grasp, willfully, by the end of the night.

"I'll go with most people, but I wouldn't touch some smelly old freak!"

"What? Even if you were getting good money for it?"

It was then Marik realized that he'd probably just blown it, the look of shock on the other's face told him so.

"What do you mean, 'Even if I was getting good money for it'?" Malik muttered, taking a sip of his drink, wondering if the other was going down the track he thought he was.

"What I said, if someone paid you a large amount of money, would you give them a lay?" Marik said off-handedly, also taking a gulp f his drink, his eyes fixed on his prey.

"Within reason, I'd do almost anyone in this place." Was the muttered reply as Malik looked around. He had been paid once, he hadn't asked, but the guy was drunk so Malik hadn't said anything. He'd also made a few bad choices, and ended up rather sore in the morning, but he still enjoyed each and every time. Physical wounds healed, then he was back to normal!

"You ever thought about prostitution?" Marik was trying to keep this natural, trying to not make the subject seem like it was, he couldn't decide if this guy was desperate, drunk or drugged, or thought a similar way to him.

His answer was a nod, then he was caught in a searching gaze.

"Are you asking, offering or employing?" Malik said, taking a few gulps from his drink and fixing Malik with that same stare.

"All."

"Well, I accept." Malik said with a smirk. He had no idea why this guy was so tetchy about the subject, he was acting like he had legal repercussions to worry about, but whatever, this was going to be one good night!


	2. Chapter 3

Hello! So sorry for not updateing! This is chapter three of this fic, the lemon in chapter two was far to grafic to post here, so if any of you want to read it, e-mail me, my addy's in my bio, I'll send you the chapter as soon as I get your mail.

Now for the replies!

Joey-Lover: You likeies? Yay! Here's the update - eventually

Dark Magicin Girl / Hikaru: Me to! I love the night club sceans, but I didn't think I was that good at writeing them, this is about my limit.

Kotori-chan: Update is finally here! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

When Malik awoke, the first things that hit him were the various pains and aches that currently consumed his body. He groaned and flopped back on the bed again, only to find he was no longer on the plush bed of the nightclub, but a thin, saggy sofa somewhere. 

"So you're finally awake. I was beginning to think you'd sleep all day. Ishizo called earlier, she wanted to know what you'd been doing last night, I had to tell her the truth, you know you can't lie to her."

"Oh what?" he groaned incoherently, turning his fuzzed vision on the figure beside him, finally deciphering it as Yugi.

"Where am I?" Malik muttered, deciding to ignore his pending murder for the time being.

"You're in a flat near the club you were all at last night. The owner said it was for you, the keys are on a coat hook by the door. He said to call him when you woke up." Yugi explained tossing the phone onto the sofa next to a very confused Marik.

"Call him? I don't know the number."

"Auto-dial number 1." Yugi muttered, putting on his coat and shoes.

"And don't expect me to be looking after you again; Ishizo should be round here soon."

"Wonderful. Thanks Yugi." Malik murmured pressing the auto-dial and waiting for Marik to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is Marik there?"

"You're speaking to him, who's this?"

"Malik. I was told you wanted me to call."

"Yeah, just making sure you were awake and ok, you were completely zonked last night, I don't like it when people I know get hurt too bad because of me."

"I'm ok, just the usual aches, I'll be better when I've had some coffee and painkillers. What did you do to me last night?"

"What you seemed to enjoy a lot at the time." Marik said with a light laugh.

"To tell you the truth I've been through worse, and I loved what you did. I ache all over, fine, but at least I can walk without too much pain, surprisingly."

"Well, I've had a call from an old acquaintance of mine. Have you ever heard of Maxamillion Pegasus?"

"I do duel you know! Of course I know him! Who doesn't?!"

"Well, like I said, he's an old friend, and wanted to know if I could, provide someone for him. I told him I'd found someone earlier, and he said that was fine. He's paying a large price for you."

"Me?!"

"Yes. You did know what you were saying last night didn't you?"

"Yeah, I was just a bit surprised the creator of duel monsters..."

"Hired love-slaves? Liked boys? What?"

"It doesn't matter. My sister's going to be here soon, so I need to get ready, she's gonna most likely kick me out, if she doesn't kill me first."

"Well, you'd better be ok for tonight! And the flat's yours, so no need to worry about being kicked out."

"Ok, well, I guess that knock is her, I'll see you tonight."

"No you won't. I'm scouting tonight; you'll be with Pegasus anyway. Now I'll let you go. Good bye and good luck, you're gonna need it."

Malik frowned at the phone as he went to answer the door. What on earth did Marik mean, he was gonna need good luck? What was this guy like? Malik had never met the creator of duel monsters before, but he had heard some of what he was like. Then he remembered something. It hit him like a bolt of lightening, the newspaper article as clear in his mind as if he'd read it seconds ago.

Now panicking, Malik quickly dialed Marik's number again, his face white as the answer machine picked up.

"I am so dead." Malik muttered as he opened the door.

"Too right you are! Malik Ishtar! It is bad enough you go off with any old person every time you go out, but getting yourself scouted by a prostitute trader?!"

"He's not a trader." Malik muttered, remembering the little mark on the base of his spine,

"Oh? Then whet is he?"

"He's the new manager of that club. He was looking for dancers and love-slaves."

"So he doesn't sell off those he gets his hands on! It doesn't mean he doesn't buy them in! And I can't believe you slept with him! Yes Malik, I know all about that."

"Look, sister, I'm gonna be dead tonight anyway." Malik muttered, plopping down in a seat and resting his head in his hands,

"I know you are! I might have finished with you by then! I never thought you would disgrace the Tomb Keepers like this!"

"No, I've got my first customer, Pegasus."

Ishizo froze. It was her, Malik remembered, that had shown him the article, it was her who had written it!

"You had better be joking Malik." She muttered; her eyes fixed on her brother, looking at him as though she could read his soul. Malik shook his head.

"I just tried to call Marik back and ask why me, but he's got his answer machine on."

"I'm going to go and talk to him. Take me to that club Malik; I'm going to have a word with him."

Malik frowned, one minute she wanted to kill him, the next she was genuinely worried about him.

"I will not let that freak near you Malik."

"Have fun keeping him away, you'll have Marik against you to." Malik muttered, his tone empty of all emotion as he looked up to his sister, a single, crystalline tear slipping down his face. He didn't bother wiping it away. He knew he wouldn't survive the night, so it didn't matter what people thought of him.

"I'm still going to try. You may be an insensitive, brainless idiot, but you're still my brother."

Those words touched Malik deeply, a small spark of hope igniting deep down inside of him. It was then there was a sharp bang on the door, and Malik dragged himself up to answer it, giving Ishizo a small, grateful smile.

"Marik?!" The Egyptian exclaimed as he laid eyes on the person before him. Hastily wiping his eyes he frowned.

"What on earth are you doing here?!"

"I felt a bit bad about this whole Pegasus thing. I know what he can be like, and it didn't feel right not warning you."

"I know what he's done. My sister wrote the article about him."

"Oh, well, I can't refuse him now, it's all booked. Malik, if you really don't want to take him as a customer, I can more than understand, and, if you like, I could cover for you tonight, just this once, under the circumstances. You see, I know, from experience what he can do. I took him as a customer a few years back, about a month before that article was written."

Malik stared. He couldn't believe that, if Marik knew, if he was telling the truth, he would do that for him, but why would he lie?

"Are you on something Marik?!" Malik exclaimed, feeling the other's forehead and looking into his eyes.

"No, I just don't want you too messed up. Like I said before, I don't like it if my slaves are hurt too badly when I could have prevented it, not unless they want it."

"Malik! Think this through before you answer!" Ishizo suddenly shouted, taking Malik in a tight hug,

"Think what he's capable of; just accept the offer while it's there! Please!"

Malik frowned, and then shook his head. He'd forgotten there for a second that his sister could see the future.

"The fact that he's offered shows he cares, and I don't want someone else hurt on my account. Anyway, I've been training, if he tries anything I'll just send his sorry ass to the Shadow Realm!"

"Malik! Please!"

"No. It doesn't matter Marik, I'll deal with Pegasus tonight, just don't ask me again, ok!" Malik laughed lightly as he finished speaking, holding out his hand for Marik to shake, then pulling him into a quick hug.

"Take these then. They might make it bearable. And there are painkillers and a first aid kit in the bathroom cupboard. He'll be coming here at 11:00pm and staying for the whole night. He'll be leaving about 6:00am from what I know. Ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"I'll drop by in the morning."

"Thanks, bye!"

Marik waved slightly before he shut the door, looking at the little package in his hand.

"Aphrodisiacs?" (A/N: I know nothing about drugs, but I think aphrodisiacs can be in drug form. If I'm wrong can someone please tell me in their review?) Malik murmured in confusion, looking at the package in confusion.

"I give up on you Malik, but if you start taking drugs, you can forget being an Ishtar."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to." Malik muttered as he dumped them in the bin. But he knew he would regret it later.


	3. Chapter 4

Update! Finally! Yeah, I'm kinda pissed at myself for not being able to find time with a connection that supports data upload so I can update. I've had loads of problems and everything seems to have been stacked against me updating!

_**To anyone who asked me for that chapter and never got it**_: My mail has been messed up along with everything else, some mail has sent and some hasn't! I don't know which has sent! Just tell me again if you didn't get the chapter, not it's sort of half sorted I might be able to get the mail through!

Now to reply to my wonderful reviewers!:

Joey – lover: Looks like you're killing Pegasus then! I dun like him anyway

Terri: Err... Malik got himself into a lot of trouble. And yes, if I was anywhere near 18 I would make a AFF account and put my lemons on there, but as I'm only 13, I can't. And I dun like MM. The layout confuses me. .

Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: Err... No reason for torturing Malik, I just wanted to and I can, so I did. ' Feel free to hurt me. Did ya get the lemon? &Points to note above& &Shakes fist at NTL&

Malik couldn't help the feeling of nervousness that grew on him in the hours before 11:00. He'd taken a bath so he was nice and relaxed, and was just pulling his bath robe on as the doorbell rang. Realising he defiantly didn't have time to change, and feeling slightly sick with worry, he pulled the plug out and went to answer the door, hoping, for his own sake, that Pegasus wouldn't mind or notice that he was wet.

"So, you're Malik. You look even better than your employer."

The person at the door had silver-white, shoulder length hair that covered one of his eyes and was wearing a red dress suit with white shirt and handkerchief. It was hard for Malik to believe that this was Maxamillion Pegasus, creator of Duel Monsters. But that was the only time Malik had to think, before the door was slammed and locked and he was shoved back onto the sofa, his small amount of clothing being thrown to the floor. Hands roamed over his body, discovering the new turf, and finally fingertips touched his cock, flooding his body with a slightly dirty, used feeling. Ok, so he knew who the guy was, but he knew he would have at least offered an introduction, but he knew it wasn't his place to contradict this man. He hated to word it like this, but he was Pegasus's pleasure toy for the night.

His limp manhood was throbbing lightly by this point, and he felt as the rubber ring slipped over him, tightening around his base. He opened his eyes, didn't remember closing them, and stared up at the man kneeling above him.

"Touch yourself. I want to hear you begging, see you crying." Pegasus said, taking one of Malik's nipples harshly between his teeth and tugging at it, making Malik cry out, his face screwing up in pain as he reached a shaky hand down to his erection and began to stroke himself.

"Good boy." Pegasus muttered, licking his lips and watching the Egyptian's hand move over his arousal. Pegasus then crawled a bit further up the boy beneath him and sat on the top half of his chest, his arousal brushing against Malik's lips. Slowly, reluctantly, Malik opened his mouth, silent tears beginning to roll down his cheeks, much against his will. He began to run his tongue up and down the older man's cock; he never remembered having felt more degraded or humiliated in his whole life.

Malik's arousal was a painful, throbbing ache and he was desperate by this point. He knew the other was no where near done with him, but he already felt like he was about to pass out from this pent up need for release. He knew Pegasus wouldn't allow him to release 'til he was done with him as well; but Malik also knew this was his own fault. He was the one who had agreed to work for Marik, and he was the one who had turned down the offer to have Marik do this in his place.

During the time he had been thinking, Pegasus had shifted himself back down Malik's body and positioned himself at the Egyptian's entrance. Malik looked pleadingly up at the other, who paused for a few seconds.

"Are you not enjoying yourself, my little whore?" Pegasus murmured, bending to nibble harshly at Malik's neck. He didn't like to admit it, but he was badly frightened, he detested every second and just wished the time away, but he was scared of what the elder would do to him if he told the truth, so he simply turned his head away.

"Aww, oh well, you'll be enjoying yourself soon, you look like the sort who likes it rough. So..." And with that, no other warning, Pegasus thrust roughly into the smaller boy beneath him. Malik wasn't thinking this in a complimentary way, but this guy was huge! It was almost unnatural! He tossed his head back a screamed, panting harshly and writhing, his whole body unconsciously tense, but whatever he did, the pain consuming him was so immense, and nothing he could do would relieve it in the slightest. Trying to take his mind off a small portion of the pain, he started to wonder if Pegasus had had cosmetic surgery. He shuddered at the thought. If it was true, he wondered how any guy could even think about that! He felt sick just wondering about it! But then he did have a painful throbbing need for release situated between his legs, and an all consuming agony just behind.

"Did... I... say... you... could... stop... touching... yourself?!" Pegasus panted, thrusting roughly and repeatedly into his tender passage. Malik put his shaking hand back onto his cock and concentrated on the small amount of pleasure it brought him, it was all he could do. But the sudden addition of a large amount of extra pain made ignoring it impossible. And, judging by the wet feeling in his passage, he was going to be immobile for a few days yet. He was beyond expressing this sort of agony, he was actually amazed he was still conscious, but that was probably because he was in such pain it would be impossible for him to pass out.

"That's not... a very... good attempt...! Do... it... harder! I... want you... to come... the second... I take this... off! So... unless you want... me to have to... do it..."

Malik didn't need telling again. Grabbing his cock, he began to pump it vehemently, waiting 'til he felt the kick inside him begin to build to paralyzing heights. Pegasus finally released, and got up, putting his cloths back on, before throwing a wad of cash at Malik and walking out the door.

Malik tried to move to get up, but it soon became apparent that while he'd been completely lost, he'd been tied to the feet of the sofa, and that cock ring was still deigning him his heaven. He began to shout, calling as loudly as he could for anyone who could hear him, but soon, his exhaustion took him, and he passed out, tired, bound, and desperate.

He awoke to a loud banging on the door and frowned, checking the time, only to see it was nearly 12:00 midday, and he recognised the angry, desperate shouts as Marik's. He tried to get up, and then remembered he was still tied. He tried to shout this to Marik, only to discover his voice was horse and quiet from all the screaming he had done the night before. He finally gave up, deciding that Marik would eventually get in, and would be able to help him. The sofa beneath him still felt a bit wet and he realised he must have been steadily bleeding since the injury had occurred, well, each movement must have ripped the tender skin again, so he lay still and waited.

Marik finally broke the door down, and ran straight to Malik's side, undoing his bonds and taking the cock ring of his now limp manhood.

"Are you ok?" Marik said, helping his little double to sit up. Malik winced, so the other laid him down on the sofa again.

"A bit sore."

"And that's a bit of an understatement." Marik said, as Malik smiled slightly and nodded.

"Let me go and get you some of those painkillers." Marik grinned, Malik sitting up carefully and wincing as some other injuries made themselves apparent.

"I should never have let you deal with him! Why I even mentioned...! Oh god if he'd done to you what he did before! If he'd cut..."

"Marik! Forget it. It's ok, I've had worse. It's a one off."

"But..."

"No buts. Just forget it. Oh, here." Malik fished the wad of cash from down the side of the sofa and threw it over to Marik.

"What's this?"

"My pay from last night."

"But... Pegasus already paid me. How much is there here Malik?! What did you do?!" Marik exclaimed, thumbing through the cash.

"I didn't do anything! And I certainly didn't steal it if that's what you're thinking!"

"But, why would he pay me, then pay you almost double?! It doesn't make sense!"

"Maybe he was drunk. It's happened before." Malik muttered, taking the pills Marik handed him and swallowing them dry. It was then he remembered the day.

"Holy shit! Ishizo's gonna kill me!"

"Wha...?"

"It's Monday! I've got fucking school!"

Marik blinked slightly in surprise, then doubled over laughing.

"What on earth are you so worried about?! It's school Malik! What does it matter?!"

"It matters Ishizo's gonna kill me! That's why it matters! She wants me to go into Egyptology or something, so if I miss school I won't get the degrees I need!"

"What do you wanna do?" Marik frowned, leaning up against the wall and helping himself to a beer from the fridge, tossing one to Malik.

"I dunno, I've never really given it any thought. But why doesn't school matter Marik?!"

"Cause you don't need school to do your new job."

"My new job...?"

"You're working for me now, aren't you? You don't need degrees to be a whore."

Malik stared. He wasn't doing this for his whole life! It was temporary! Just so he had cash in his pocket while doing something he enjoyed! Most of the time...

"But... I'm not doing this forever! I want to get a proper job when I'm older!"

"Once you're in the whore trade, you can't get out. This is you now. And don't think you can turn round and back out now, you've had your first customer, and from now on, I'm gonna be getting calls requesting you, if you did a good enough job last night."

Flopping forward in his seat and resting his head in his hands, Malik simply started at the floor, his mind trying to process the new information. He was a whore. And now he was for life. Ishizo really would kill him now. He'd already screwed his whole life, just for a few good fucks. Just to keep in touch with Marik.

"There's no way out?" He muttered flatly, still unable to process the information. Marik nodded. That nod felt like a death sentence to Malik. He was stuck like this for life now. Stuck with dealing with perverted freaks like Pegasus.


	4. Chapter 5

"You what?!"

"I just told you Ryou. I'm a whore. There, I said it, now will you stop torturing me? Ishizo's already shouted her head off at me and disowned me."

"Well, you've finally shown your true colours then. I'm surprised you'd turn like this though. You really that desperate?" Bakura said, watching his hikari's friend carefully and smirking from his place behind the smaller albino.

"I still can't believe you've thrown your life away like that though Malik! I thought you knew about the trade, I never thought you would be so stupid, that you would stoop so low." Ryou said, disappointment shining in his eyes.

"Come on Ryou. Let's get home. It's getting late and I thought you had homework that needed doing or something." Bakura said carefully to his light, getting up and heading for the door, seeing Ryou through before turning to Malik.

"You seriously serious about this?"

"Haven't got a choice now have I?"

"Who deals for you then?"

"Huh?"

"Who's your boss?"

"Marik. They guy I was messing with in the club night before last."

"Your 'look alike'?"

"Yeah. Why?" Malik frowned, why was Bakura so interested?

"Do you have a number for him or some other contact details?"

"He owns that club I met him in. Why do you want to know Bakura?" Malik insisted, frowning at his friend. Was the spirit interested in him or something? But he couldn't be! He was in a relationship with his hikari!

"You don't have a phone number?"

"It's under auto-dial 1 on the phone. Bakura! Tell me why you want to know!"

"I want to talk to him is all. He's a trader, right?"

"Yeah, sort of... but Bakura!"

"Shut up! Whore." Bakura smirked, making Malik glare at him, but the Egyptian made no move to stop the other as he picked up the phone and pressed for the auto-dial.

"Hello. Marik speaking."

"Hey. You're a slave dealer right?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Bakura."

"Never heard of him. Now I'm about to hang up."

"Give it here Bakura. Let me speak to him." Malik sighed, holding his hand out for the phone.

"Hey, it's Malik."

"Malik? Why? Who?"

"That's Bakura. He's a mate of mine. He wanted you number for some reason."

"So he's not an official?"

"No." Malik giggled.

"Did he sound like one?!" The Egyptian finished, still giggling.

"You can't be too careful. Tell him to hang round yours for a bit and I'll be round in a sec to talk to him. So far you're doing free-lance tonight as far as I know. Meaning you do what you want as long as you get the cash."

"Ok, I'll tell him, and thanks." And with that Malik hung up.

"Marik said to hang round here and he'll be over to talk to you. What about Ryou?"

"He'll have gone home without me. He's only doing homework! He doesn't need me hanging over his shoulder all the time, and I don't need him around me constantly." Bakura stated, glaring lightly.

"Geez! Don't get so annoyed!"

"Am I interrupting something Malik?" Marik said as he stood in the open doorway.

"Where do you stay that you can get here so quick?!" Malik exclaimed

"Just down the hall on the next floor." Marik grinned, turning to the only other person in the room.

"So you're Bakura. You gave me a scare you know! I thought you were from the government or police or summit. I'm Marik. You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah. Quit the niceties, I've got some business for you."

"Business?" Malik said, wondering what the tomb robber was up to now.

"Shut up you."

Marik glared.

"This better be good business. I don't appreciate my slaves being manhandled outside of their work."

"I have someone you might be interested in."

"Go on." Marik said, now listening intently. He needed new slaves; most of his old ones were losing their touch.

"He's small, angelic, a total virgin. Hair might be a bit long though."

Malik stared. Was Bakura talking about his hikari?! Was he talking about Ryou?!

"Bakura! You can't sell Ryou!" The young Egyptian exclaimed

"Why not? I don't need him to live now; he's a do-gooder who gets in my way. Anyway," He said turning back to Marik,

"Yes or no?"

"He's a virgin you say?"

"Yeah."

"I can't take virgins for work."

"Easily sorted." Bakura snorted,

"I would usually deal with them myself you know. But, I think Malik..."

"No!" Said boy shouted instantly, shaking his head,

"I refuse to take Ryou just because his sick, heartless yami wants rid of him!"

Bakura glared. Sure, what Malik said was true, but still, no one could say that to him! Marik saw the way the conversation was heading, and quickly said,

"Fine then. I've got five minutes free tonight I can deal with him."

Malik thought. Five minutes? That wasn't time to even prepare a virgin properly... Ryou would be hurt enough emotionally without having Marik do him over without the proper preparations.

"You win." He sighed dejectedly.

"I'll do it, but don't expect me to do him over quickly and then just go work and leave him."

Marik smirked.

"Malik, you realise I've known you not even a normal working week and I already know how to get you to do exactly what I want."

Malik nodded, keeping his head down.

"Well, Bakura. I just want to see him, then we'll negotiate a price. The rest I'll leave up to Malik." Marik said, now in a crisp manor, like he was especially pleased at just sealing the deal. Bakura nodded, and the two left the apartment, heading to Ryou's house, no regard for the fact they were very shortly going to ruin his life, and Malik would be a part of the whole thing, which hurt. It hurt to know that he would have to take the little albino's virginity, and the small boy wouldn't have a say in it.


	5. Chapter 6

About two hours later Marik came back into his look-alike's flat, Ryou being dragged behind him, not that the small boy was really protesting much. He was just trailing along, his head down. But Malik knew that was to hide the tears that undoubtedly streaked his gentle face. Ryou wasn't made for this business.

"Here he is then Malik. Get going."

"Ok. Will you be back tomorrow?"

"No, I'll be staying the night and making sure you take him. I know you might still try to get him out of this. I don't want to present you with the opportunity to do that."

"I wasn't going to try. I know there's no way out, and if I didn't take him it would only be worse when he had his first customer. Don't you think this is humiliating enough for him without someone watching?" Malik said reasonably, looking honestly into Marik's eyes, pleading with him to do him this small favour.

"Oh ok, I suppose. I'll trust you. But if you screw this up..." Marik didn't need to finish the sentence. Malik knew full well what would happen to him. Marik turned and walked out then, and Malik headed to the door after him, slipping the bolt across, then turning back to his charge for the evening, only to see a pair of puffy, red, doe-brown eyes looking pleadingly into his.

"Malik." Ryou said uncertainly, making Malik wonder if he'd actually been told what was to happen to him.

"What's happening to me? What was Marik talking about?"

Malik sighed, walking to his friend and taking him in a tight, protective hug.

"Bakura sold you to Marik, only he can't have virgins working for him. Marik was gonna do you over quick, but, I got him to let me do it, he was gonna really hurt you." Malik explained, his grip on the albino tightening as he felt the other stiffen in his grasp and begin to shake.

"But, I don't want such a life. I don't want this! Don't I get a say! Isn't this illegal!"

Malik shushed the boy now sobbing into his arms, rocking him back and forth slightly before picking him up and carrying him into his room, marvelling at how little the boy weighed, how fragile he was.

"Malik, please, please don't do this to me." Ryou sobbed, turning away from his friend and curling up tightly on himself.

"Ryou, believe me, if it was in your best interest, I wouldn't, but it is, trust me. Customers don't like messing about with preparing you, so think, if it's your first time, you don't want to be almost passing out in agony. Please Ryou, trust me, you'll like it." Malik said gently, rubbing the side of one of the albino's thighs. Ryou shuddered, relaxing slightly.

"I do trust you Malik; I just don't want you to do this to me. Please! I'm begging you Malik! Please!"

Malik shushed the smaller boy with a gentle kiss, softly pressing against his lips and asking for entrance. Ryou froze in shock as the kiss began, but as he felt Malik's lips pressed against his, he came back to his senses and turned his head away, burying his face in his knees which were pulled tightly up to his chest.

"Ryou, come on. I won't hurt you. We've got all night, so calm down, 'k?" Malik said, but he soon realised that as long as he had to take the smaller boy, he wouldn't calm down, relax at all, or trust Malik in the slightest. It was then Malik realised what he would have to do. Taking Ryou's wrists firmly in his hands he pulled the boy onto his back and pinned him with his wrists either side of his shoulders.

"Ryou! I don't have a choice! I'm trying to make this easier on you!" He exclaimed, Ryou turning his head away again and continuing to cry and shake.

"But I don't want this." He murmured weakly, knowing he didn't have a real say.

"I know you don't." Malik replied, nuzzling the quiet boy softly and almost crying himself. He didn't want to do this. He wasn't sure now he could. Malik decided that he had to get on with this before he lost his nerve. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

Slowly, Malik slipped his hands up Ryou's top, marvelling at his soft skin, and giving a minuscule smile as he observed to other shudder as he flicked his thumbs over Ryou's nipples, both boys beginning to relax slightly. The Egyptian thrust his hips gently against his partner's, letting out a small moan to mix with Ryou's as the tenshi felt himself harden, much against his current will.

"Malik. Stop this, please." Ryou sobbed, shuddering again as Malik nipped carefully at his nipple, twisting at the other, before trailing light kisses down to the other boy's navel. Ryou squeaked in surprise as Malik dipped his tongue into his belly button, swirling it around and suckling lightly on the surrounding skin.

The Egyptian then slipped his hands down to Ryou's waist band, and began to softly ease the zipper down, making the tenshi whimper and tense up again, clamping his thighs firmly together.

"No." He whimpered weakly, fear consuming him fully again. Malik felt his heart almost tear in two as he looked at the boy beneath him, lying on his back, tense and shaking, tears streaking his gentle face as he cried with fright and humiliation.

A knock at the door broke the tension in the room, both boys looking to the door, relief flooding their features at the, at least temporary, relief from what was to come.

Malik got up to answer, Ryou pulling his boxers back on and wiping his eyes, trying to control his rapidly shaking form to the point where he looked half normal. He really didn't want to get Malik in more trouble with whoever this was on top of everything else.

"Yugi? Yami?" Ryou heard Malik say, confusion evident in his voice as Ryou walked carefully out into the living area to see what was about to undoubtedly happen.

"Ryou!" The two in the doorway exclaimed as they saw him. The albino looked at the carpet by his feet, noting that the person who lived here before Malik was a smoker and didn't care where he spat out his chewing gum or left his cigarette butts.

"What are you doing here!" Yugi exclaimed, Yami settling his piercing stare on him.

"We weren't interrupting anything, were we?" Yami said carefully, looking between the two; neither made eye contact with the former pharaoh.

"Wha...? Ryou, I thought you and Bakura...?"

That was the last thing Ryou needed to hear. He felt his legs go weak beneath him as the whole reason he was stood in Malik's shabby apartment wearing nothing but his boxers flooded back into his mind and his legs gave way, leaving him shaking in a heap on the floor.

"Ryou! Are you ok!" Yugi exclaimed, running to his friend and grabbing his shoulders, trying to make the other look at him.

"Hikari. Leave him. Malik, you'd better have a good reason for all this." Yami growled, fixing the Egyptian boy with a fierce glare, making Malik unconsciously shudder.

"I... I..." Malik stuttered. He knew there was nothing he could tell Yami that wouldn't get him sent to the Shadow Realm.

"Yami. Who said it was anything Malik did that's made Ryou so upset?" Yugi said, hugging the other small boy close to him and frowning at his yami. He'd have hated for Malik to get hurt for something he didn't do.

"Bakura sold me." Ryou whispered, trying to tell the truth, but keep Malik out of it. No such luck though.

"So Marik decided to give you some practise by forcing you and Malik together! And Malik was actually going to...!" Yami yelled, trailing off, disgust in his voice as he glared at Malik.

Ryou only shook harder.

"Please don't hurt Malik. He didn't want..."

"He's the one that got himself into the whore trade! Of cource he wanted...!"

"He doesn't want to take me!" Ryou exclaimed, tears streaking his face again as he looked pleadingly at Yami.

"Yami, calm down. I believe Ryou. I don't think Malik would want to take his best friend against his will, even if he is a prostitute." Yugi said carefully, sadness coating his words again.

"So how do you explain the fact I'm pretty sure we just walked in on them!" Yami shouted, the millennium eye beginning to glow dangerously on his forehead.

"Yami! Calm down! We don't know anything for sure!" Yugi yelled, dreading that his dark would do some serious damage if he didn't cool down now.

"Fine then. You let them do whatever, and if anything happens to Ryou, on your head be it!" Yami exclaimed, storming out.

"So; what's all this about? What happened?" Yugi said, once Yami'd gone.

"Bakura sold Ryou to Marik, who won't have virgins. Marik was gonna take Ryou dry without any preparation, so I said as I didn't have any appointments I'd do it so he didn't get hurt." Malik explained, watching as Yugi's eyes went wide with shock and he turned back to Ryou for conformation. The albino simply turned his head away again.

"I know Bakura's low, but I never thought he'd..." Yugi said his voice quiet with shock.

"Yugi, just go so Malik can finish. I don't want Marik mad at us when he comes to check tomorrow." Ryou said quietly, his voice empty and monotone.

Yugi could just stare as Malik felt his jaw drop to the floor. Ryou wanted this!

"Ryou...?"

"Just go damnit! You heard me right Yugi, I want him to do this, now get out!" Ryou exclaimed; fire in his eyes as he glared at the small boy beside him. He had no idea why he felt like he did, but suddenly he wanted Malik inside of him, no, needed him. He saw Malik watching him out of the corner of his eye, and as Ryou's eyes locked with the Egyptian's, Malik was surprised to say the least at the amount of lust he saw shining in the gentle boy's eyes.

Yugi carefully got up, looking back at Ryou once before turning and finally leaving the room, Malik bolted the door after the small boy, and turned round, only to feel Ryou's lips pressed forcefully to his. Malik could only wonder if Bakura had anything to do with the way Ryou was now feeling and acting, he was sure Ryou would never act so, forceful, in this situation, so sure of himself.

"I though you needed to take me Malik! Get the on with it!" Ryou glared, fixing Malik with a stare that scared the Egyptian, hell, it wasn't just his friend's stare that frightened him, the whole situation did now.

Ryou suddenly thrust his hips hard into Malik's, making both boys moan in a blissful heaven.

"Ryou... Why are you acting like this?" Malik exclaimed breathily as the albino slipped his small hands down Malik trousers, forcing them off, even with the zipper done up. Malik at this point made a small mental note that he needed new cloths, before letting out another moan as the smaller boy massaged his new arousal.

"Please Malik. I can't keep this up much longer." Ryou suddenly whispered in the Egyptian's ear. These words confused Malik momentarily, but he soon realised what Ryou meant. He was only acting. This was how the smaller boy dealt with situations he didn't like but he was forced into. No doubt it was something Bakura had said or done that gave Ryou the frame of mind that if he couldn't leave, he would just get on with it, whatever 'it' was.

Malik didn't know why, but this new attitude of Ryou's, even though he knew it was an act, made Malik feel tones more comfortable with the situation; it made him able to do what he had to. Picking Ryou up again he dumped him back on his bed and straddled him, pulling his boxers off again, and tossing them to the floor, along with what remained of his own clothing.

Nestling between his partner's legs, Malik ran his tongue over the underside of Ryou's new erection, cleaning the small amount of pre-cum off the tip, savouring the taste, before suckling on three of his fingers, returning his mouth to Ryou's manhood to distract him, before slipping the first finger gently in, sucking harshly to distract the albino.

Ryou moaned and writhed as Malik talented tongue sent his senses into overdrive. He didn't really notice as the first finger pushed past the ring of muscles, but he certainly felt the second.

Ryou cried out slightly, he whole body tensing as he whimpered in pain at the intrusion.

Malik paused, holding perfectly still, but refusing to let his fingers be dislodged. He knew Ryou would get used to the sensation after a while, but at the moment he knew how much pain the tenshi was in. He also knew he had to be careful and also that he was doing the best thing. That was the thought he had to hold onto, he _was_ doing the right thing. Ryou wouldn't have been thanking him if he'd been any rougher, or left him to Marik. Even though his first time was years ago now, he still remembered how stupid he'd been...

**Flashback**

"You sure you're gonna be ok, squirt?" The figure said, kneeling above Malik, both panting harshly from their activities, the older boy's silver-blue hair curtaining his face as he looked down at his lover. His yellow left eye and blue right clouded with lust and some admiration for his young lover.

Malik nodded, need overtaking his reason,

"Just fuck me damnit! I don't care how much it hurts, I don't need preparing!" Malik yelled, glaring defiantly at the seventeen-year-old boy kneeling above him.

"Fine then kid, but don't you think you'd better watch your mouth in future? You shouldn't know those words when you're only twelve." Dartz had smirked, before thrusting roughly into Malik's tender passage, ignoring pained yells and concentrating on his own pleasure; Malik had asked for it after all, he'd get used to the feeling.

**End Flashback**

Dartz... Malik wondered where his icy lover was now. He had enjoyed that night immensely, but that pain would be something that would never leave him; even though it had lessened to a painful pleasure, bringing forth his masochistic tendencies. The day after that event, he'd left Malik a note saying he hoped to see him again some day, and had vanished. Malik's parents had also found that note, and had figured out what had happened, resulting in them throwing Malik out; instantly disowning their son. They didn't want the repercussions of their son being gay and tainted at the age of twelve. He hadn't even been a teenager when that had happened...

Shaking old memories out of his mind and blinking back small tears, Malik noted that Ryou had relaxed, and quickly, but carefully, added his third and final finger, holding still after that to, waiting for Ryou to relax again.

As soon as the albino did, Malik began to gently thrust his fingers in and out, pulling them apart slightly to gradually stretch Ryou while being careful not to hurt the beauty beneath him. Once Malik was sure Ryou was fully prepared and receiving nothing but pleasure from the penetration, Malik removed his fingers. Amazingly, Ryou stayed relaxed, all of Malik's other lovers, and partners, had tensed instantly as his fingers had left.

The truth was, Malik had vowed to keep himself for his first, icy lover, and had consequently not let himself be taken. Not by anybody. That was, until he'd met Marik. He guessed that five years was a bit too long to wait for someone anyway. Dartz probably had a new lover by now, a new life. He'd never want Malik back.

The Egyptian once again shook the memories from his mind and turned back to his current partner. Malik gently pushed himself past the guardian ring of muscles, watching Ryou's face intently for any signs of pain.

Ryou gasped. The whole experience was so new for him, well obviously it was, he was, until a few seconds ago, a virgin. Although he wasn't in pain, he could see how this could easily be agony, and was now thanking Malik silently for doing him the small favour of being his first. When the Egyptian above him began moving in and out of his passage however, he moaned thickly, all other thoughts pushed from his mind to be replaced by this feeling that was currently consuming him. It felt so right to be here with Malik, that Ryou couldn't help but wonder if he'd started to fall for him slightly. The revelation shocked him to say the least.

Malik moaned thickly at the tight, searing heat that surrounded him, but once again reminded himself to go slow. Carefully beginning to thrust in and out of the tight passage, Malik's entire being was consumed by the pleasure, while the small amount of un-fogged thought space was used entirely for self control, keeping himself from hurting the tenshi.

Release soon came over the two, reason and thought left behind as need fully over took them, making the extra pleasure to help them reach that immense high.

Once they'd come down, Ryou murmured something completely indecipherable to the Egyptian, before flopping tiredly onto the bed and falling asleep.

"Looks like I'm on the couch." Malik murmured, pulling the covers over Ryou before grabbing a blanket and curling up on the settee and drifting off to sleep, where, for the first time in just under five years, he dreamt of Dartz, of his Dartz, and the love they had shared.


	6. AN

Hey everyone! Well… hopefully there are some of you here to read this still… it'd mean a lot to me if there were… this is just a note to say that I've lost my park for this fandom. That doesn't mean I'm gonna stop writing though; I'm gonna try and finish the fics already posted and delete the ones that're really a lost cause, then I'm gonna give myself a break. Believe it or not; this sickeningly long time of non-posting-ness doesn't mean I haven't been writing; just not posting… cause it's mostly sucked. So yeah… this is just a note to say I'm gonna try and wrap up here, have a break and move onto another fandom or two… I'm thinking Kingdom Hearts as a definite and maybe Final Fantasy VII/VIII… you'll all have to see.

Another reason for me to have a break is that my compu very rudely told me this morning in no uncertain terms that I've been over using it. In other words it destroyed the Windows program and I don't have a rescue disc… meaning new compu and no stories that I've been working so hard on… it also means fighting with the over-qualified monkeys at my local PC World branch. Yay.

Many snuggles to all my wonderful reviewers who I've been neglecting so horribly, and a huge sankuu to everyone else who's read my work; I'll hopefully see you all again before the year is out!

Ja ne!


End file.
